Laundry treating appliances, such as a clothes washer, typically use one or more treating chemistries, such as detergent, fabric softener, bleach, and oxidizers, to treat a load of laundry. The treating chemistry may be supplied by a user directly into a treating chamber of the laundry treating appliance or into a dispenser that holds the treating chemistry and supplies the treating chemistry into the treating chamber at a desired time during a treating cycle of operation. Treating chemistries for use in household appliances are commonly provided in a liquid or powder form, and a user pours the liquid or powder into the treating chamber or into the dispenser to fill the dispenser. Recently, treating chemistries have become available in other forms, including a pod having a dissolvable packaging that contains the treating chemistry. Pods provide the user the convenience of placing a predetermined, consistent amount of treating chemistry directly into the treating chamber, but sometimes the pod can become lodged in an undesirable location that prevents complete dissolution of the packaging.